bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Fred the Fugitive
"Fred the Fugitive" is the forty-fifth episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on January 18, 2020 and is the twenty-first episode in the second season. Synopsis Fred is caught and arrested by the police when his suit's invisibility function glitches during night patrol; the others have to break him out of the police transport. Plot Early in the morning at Frederickson Candy Co., Fred calls his "coworkers" for an emergency meeting trying to convince them to start doing night patrol again. The rest of the team disagree and remind him they have to lay low due to Chief Cruz and the San Fransokyo Police Department trying to arrest them. As Go Go tells Fred that it could only happen if there was another catastrophe, Fred gets an idea and records several homemade videos whilst pretending they are real footage of "catastrophes" happening in San Fransokyo, such as Obake returning, an alien invasion, and a Kentucky Kaiju attack. The videos, however, are poorly made and unconvincing to everyone else, causing them to ignore Fred and leave. Later in the afternoon, Mini-Max helps Fred by spraying the Fredmeleon suit's tongue so that it won't dry out. Fred quickly suggests Mini-Max to "test it out" on a secret night patrol and Mini-Max agrees even though he claims it's complete nonsense. Meanwhile at Lucky Cat Café, Cass gets ready to go out for dinner with "a friend", denying to Hiro that it was a fancy date. When someone knocks at the door, Hiro answers and sees Chief Cruz and Megan. Baymax points out that Cass and Cruz's heart rates elevated, so both hurry to leave while Megan and Hiro stay at the café. Out on the streets, Fred is teaching Mini-Max about self-narration while they swing and fly around the city, until Fred crashes against a billboard and falls down, sticking its tongue on a bus and being dragged around until the tongue unsticks and causing them to get thrown to another part of the city, landing right outside a Noodle Burger restaurant. Unfortunately for both, a police officer eating a burger saw them, causing them to run away as the officer called the rest of the police force to chase them. At a restaurant called The Waitlist, Cass and Cruz talk about their youth and why Cruz moved away. They're interrupted by an officer calling Cruz to chase "the lizard vigilante", so Cruz leaves but tells Cass he would make up for it next time. Fred and Mini-Max continue to run away from the police, eventually ending up cornered in an alley. Fred tells Mini-Max to go get help, so Mini-Max rushes to tell Hiro about it. At the café, Megan and Hiro discuss Cass and Cruz's friendship, which Baymax determines is actually romantic attraction. They then see Cass arrive early, so she explains that Cruz had to leave to catch a "lizard guy" and tells Megan she promised to bring her home safe. Both Hiro and Megan figure out it's Fred she talks about, so Megan agrees to be taken home by Cass while Hiro goes to help. At the same time, Mini-Max crashes against the window to tell Hiro about the "catastrophe". Soon, the team gathers where Fred is being confronted by Chief Cruz, the SFPD and Buddy Guards. Cruz tries to unmask Fred but sees that the mask is stuck, causing Big Hero 6 to realize that may be why his suit cannot turn invisible either. After failing to unmask him, Cruz tells him they'll do it at the police station and Fred is thrown in a police transport, where he surprisingly sees Felony Carl arrested as well—though Carl claims he is there due to a misunderstanding. Hiro then comes up with a plan to get the police to follow him and Baymax while the rest broke Fred out, but Cruz decides to follow Baymax himself and orders the other officers to stay with Fred. Seeing that the plan didn't go as intended, Honey Lemon, Go Go and Wasabi decide to improvise and fight the Buddy Guards to get to Fred. As Hiro and Baymax are being followed by Cruz in a helicopter and attacked by Buddy Guards, Baymax suggests to shelter at Muirahara Woods and try losing Cruz there, with Hiro agreeing and notifying the others about it. On the other hand, the rest of the team manage to free Fred but freeze Carl when he also tries to leave, then escape from the police until they arrive at a warehouse and hide in its rooftop. In Muirahara Woods, Baymax and Hiro destroy some Buddy Guards, but then notice others being blasted by Bessie, who started attacking them as well. Baymax is shot down by one of Bessie's disrupting beams, so he and Hiro's armor are turned off. Cruz is also attacked and falls down from the helicopter into the woods. Later, Hiro hides Baymax under leaves and decides to stay in civilian clothes, as his armor won't work, then walks around only to find Cruz. To cover up his identity, Hiro says he always visits the woods to clear his mind and think, and Cruz tells him he was chasing Big Hero 6 until Bessie started attacking him. While the others are surrounded by the police, Fred admits it's his fault that they're in that situation and decides to sacrifice his freedom while his friends escaped, then jumped down and told the officers he accepted to be arrested. Before he is handcuffed, Mini-Max flies in and tells Fred he figured the glitch in his suit, quickly fixing it and allowing to turn invisible again, thus making their escape as the others had gotten away safely. Still hiding from Bessie, Hiro asks Cruz why he hates Big Hero 6 so much, so Cruz reveals to him that when he was a kid, Boss Awesome showed up in the city but so did several villains trying to defeat him. Then one day, one of the villains attacked Cruz and his father, and though Cruz managed to escape, his father died and Boss Awesome showed up too late. Cruz then told Hiro that superheroes can't save everyone, claiming that Big Hero 6 is doing more harm than good and that he would do anything to protect Megan. Upon hearing about Cruz being protective of his family, Hiro starts searching around the forest while Cruz is confused about it. Eventually, they find three Monster Cubs playing in a mud puddle, so they decide to take them to Bessie, who is calmed down after seeing the cubs and finally leaves Cruz and Hiro alone. Eventually, Cruz and Hiro make it back to San Fransokyo (with Baymax being taken back somehow as well), and the next day at the Big Hero 6 base, the team congratulates Fred for being brave and accepting responsibility for what he did. They tell him that they bought Noodle Burger chicken breakfast burgers in his honor, so Fred starts "self-narrating" about it, only for Go Go to shove a burger in his mouth and telling him not to narrate. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Fred *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon *Wasabi Supporting Cast *Mini-Max *Chief Cruz *Bessie *Aunt Cass *Buddy Guards *Megan Cruz Other *Monster Cubs (debut) *Heathcliff *Basemax *Boss Awesome (pictured) *Felony Carl *Obake (mentioned) *Bluff Dunder (mentioned) *Kentucky Kaiju (costume) *Tadashi Hamada (pictured) *Mochi Trivia *Fred's quote about the Ranger Stranger comic is a reference to the "Save Martha" scene from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *Running Gag: Fred narrating any situation he's in. Gallery Rise and shine.jpg Rolls with holes.jpg Morning base.jpg Yawning.jpg Contagious yawn.jpg What's the emergency.jpg It's gonna dry out.jpg Fredbake.jpg BasemaxFred.jpg Ugh.jpg Alien catastrophe.jpg Monster catastrophe.jpg Fred Dunder.jpg Mini-Max Kaiju.jpg Heathcliff in the shot.jpg Fred alone.jpg Minimax spray.jpg Fredmeleon Mini-Max.jpg Complete nonsense.jpg Asparagus spear.jpg Laptop nearly dropped.jpg Going to dinner.jpg Cruzes at the door.jpg Cass fancy.jpg You look so presentable.jpg Heart rates increased.jpg Cruz door.jpg That was weird.jpg MiniMaxFlight.jpg Where were we.jpg Self narration.jpg Pause.jpg Exterior Street Night.jpg Mini-Max and Fred patrol.jpg Crash.jpg Could've been worse.jpg Tongue stuck.jpg Bus not moving.jpg Mini-Max scans Fred.jpg Don't move.jpg Officer burger.jpg Still pausing.jpg Fancy Restaurant.jpg Small plates.jpg Cop call.jpg Cass at the Waitlist.jpg Gotta go.jpg Seven plates.jpg On the run.jpg Police cars.jpg Runaway.jpg Fred and MiniMax hit car.jpg Fredmeleon tail.jpg Fortune smiles upon us.jpg Fortune is a liar.jpg May fortune stop toying.jpg Fred cornered.jpg Cut to black.jpg They're friends.jpg Romantic attraction.jpg Hiro and Megan FTF.jpg We're good.jpg Cass enters.jpg Baymax Hiro and Megan.jpg Good luck.jpg Mini-Max Window.jpg Fred light.jpg Fredmeleon alley.jpg BH6 look at Fred.jpg Surrender fugitive.jpg Just like Ranger Stranger.jpg Finger snap.jpg Cruz tries unmasking Fred.jpg It's stuck.jpg What I was getting at.jpg HiroBaymaxWasabi.jpg Cruz tired.jpg Pulling Fred.jpg Fred captured.jpg Carl in police truck.jpg Hello Officers.jpg Honey Wasabi and Go Go slide in.jpg Buddy Guards attack.jpg Laser shield.jpg Honey bunny.jpg Shielded.jpg Too fast.jpg Pursuit.jpg Magnetshooter.jpg Buddy Guards magnet.jpg Baymax MW Map.jpg Buddy Guards chase Hiro.jpg GoGoHoverDisc.jpg Honeygun.jpg Fred and Carl.jpg Wasabi You're Up.jpg Fred is saved.jpg Carl tries to leave.jpg Frozen Carl.jpg That's cold.jpg Flying to Muirahara.jpg Groaning Hiro.jpg Not 3 O'Clock.jpg Bessie angry.jpg Anyone hear me.jpg Bessie finds Hiro.jpg Bessie 2.jpg Bessie attacks Hiro.jpg Useless.jpg Cruz Helicopter.jpg Bessie in woods.jpg Cruz falls.jpg Honey slides.jpg Wasabi slipping.jpg Rooftop.jpg Couldn't help it.jpg Fred sad.jpg Hive falls.jpg Hiro and Cruz in the forest.jpg Spiderweb.jpg Bessie finds Cruz and Hiro.jpg In the mud.jpg Trust me.jpg Surrounding BH6.jpg Not very superheroish.jpg I know a way.jpg Painful pause.jpg Fred looks at the city.jpg Bessie sniff.jpg Hiding.jpg Why do you hate BH6.jpg Boss Awesome poster.jpg Bad Guys.jpg Cruz and father.jpg Villain attack.jpg Father's death.jpg I lost everything.jpg Superheroes can't save everyone.jpg Police tasers.jpg Wasabi covers eyes.jpg Take me away.jpg Cuffs.jpg Mini Max Fast.jpg MiniMax saves Fred.jpg Fixed suit.jpg Bessie growl.jpg Whatever it takes.jpg Hiro bush.jpg Hiro cave.jpg Hiro log.jpg Cubs.jpg Bessie cub.jpg Hiro grabs cub.jpg Cruz cub.jpg Finding Bessie.jpg BessieAngry.jpg Hiro shows cub.jpg We mean no harm.jpg Bessie and cubs.jpg Bessie leaves.jpg Pretty Good Team.jpg Why Megan likes you.jpg The next day.jpg Rise and shine coworker.jpg Breakfast burgers.jpg Sniffles.jpg Interior, hideout.jpg No narrating breakfast.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes